Virtual worlds are growing in their complexity and their size. A user simply cannot know all that there is to know about the virtual world. For example, the user cannot know where in the virtual world desired virtual objects are located, how activities or tasks are to be performed in the virtual world, and the like. In order to address this issue, websites have emerged to enable users to share their thoughts about some virtual worlds. However, this solution is not optimal. A user participating in a virtual world must context switch out of the virtual world, start their web browser, navigate to the website or some type of search engine, enter search terms, typically sort through a large number of search results to find information of interest, and then context switch back to the virtual world. This process is extremely inefficient when the user frequently desires to search for new information. Thus, there is a need for a system and method of collaboratively sharing information in a virtual world.